The Maxxie Afterstory
by lyo24boi
Summary: YAOI. Maxxie/James; very, very minor Maxxie/Jez...The story begins with the coach trip from Bristol to London concerning Maxxie, James, and Anwar. As the story develops it gets into the three boys' life in London. Slight Skins/Britannia High crossover.
1. The First Day In London

Pairings: Maxxie/James; very, very minor Maxxie/Jez

Setting: Just after the end of Skins, Season 2, after Maxxie, James, and Anwar leave from Bristol for London. And yes, this is a minor crossover of Britannia High and Skins, with most emphasis placed on the latter.

[

| Chapter 1

]

The bus trip to London was to be expected: long, boring, and of course, long. The bus was divided into two columns with four seats in a row, divided by an aisle (the normal) and while James had the window seat, with Maxxie silently sleeping on the brunette's shoulder, Anwar was stuck sitting next to some hag.

"So, James, we've never really…talked 'ya know?" Anwar said as the they just passed the sign for _Reading _(the city between Bristol and London for you non-Brits…not that I'm one either ^,^ ).

"Yea." James was a little reserved towards Anwar; Maxxie had explained what happened with Russia, Anwar's birthday party, the in-between, Sketch…well…everything. James cared for Maxxie, a lot, and didn't want to see Maxxie hurt by Anwar's hypocrisy—but for now he would see.

"So…how'd you two meet?"

"'Yeh probably wouldn't believe me if I told 'yeh."

"If it Sketch was involved; try me."

James snorted a laugh and began the story, how Maxxie and him met at the cycling park, how Sketch was trying to sabotage them, how her plan backfired as he—James—figured out her deception and they both ended up on the same bus.

"She tried to turn 'im straight 'ya know," Anwar said, shaking his head.

James nodded. "After Maxxie and I hooked up he explained the whole play thing. She's a real nutter. So…why did you go out with 'er?"

"She was into me…or so I thought. Dunno really I guess." Anwar shrugged and looked at the old lady next to him—he face was scrunched as she shook her head at him. "Mind your own."

[J]

The final hour passed and the coach finally arrived in London. "Maxxie…Maxxie…" James spoke as he shook his boyfriend's shoulder. "Get up." Maxxie's eyes slowly opened as he sat up before he widened them to wake himself up.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes you big wanker," Anwar said laughing.

"What time is it? Did I sleep the whole way?"

"It's nearly one in the morning…traffic was bad," James said as Anwar helped Maxxie up. "C'mon, we got a hotel to find," he said smirking at the blond.

They got off the bus and began their what turned out be a short search for a room. They found a place, not terribly expensive, and too terribly run down, with one room and a bathroom and two beds ( ^,^ ). After paying the crooked-nosed Welshman and walking up the five flights, the boys dropped their suitcases and dropped their bags in the hall before plopping onto their respective beds. Maxxie rolled over on top of James kissed him. "We're here."

"Oh come on, Maxxie, we just got here," Anwar kiddingly complained. "Don't you want to sleep one night before christening the place?"

"Listen 'ya big prick," Maxxie said with a smile as he looked at Anwar, "go shut it will 'ya?" Anwar laughed as he closed his eyes, dozing off and not caring that he was still dressed in his full suit.

"Maxxie, I want you to know something." Maxxie looked back at the boy beneath him.

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad I came with you. My parents flipped when I told 'em but…I'm really glad I—"

Maxxie cut him off by melding their lips together. James smiled in their kiss, Maxxie's tongue entering his mouth. Their tongues sashayed against each other, their noses comfortably right next to the other. James wrapped his arms around the blond on top of him, one hand on his back, the other pulling up on Maxxie's shirt. And before long both boys were shirtless, rolling around on the bed with their lips locked.

[J]

The sun rose soon enough through the curtain-less, blinds-less windows. Anwar sat up from his uncouth position—the same one he dozed off in, with his torso and thighs laying horizontally on the bed and his legs sticking off—and rubbed his eyes. He got up and turned to see just the sight he 'wanted' to see.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Anwar quickly turned away to face the door. Both Maxxie and James lay completely naked with asses to the ceiling; Maxxie's arm was wrapped around James' shoulder. Anwar closed his eyes and stumbled over to the blond. He shoved the blonde's shoulder several times. "Maxxie…for fuck's sake, Maxxie, wake up."

"Mmmmehh…meh…what time is it?" Maxxie arched up onto his elbows, the sensation of being bare stuck him seconds later along with the fact that his slightly homophobic best friend was standing above him. He reached between he and James and threw the sheet over their lower forms. "Sorry, mate…you can look now," he said, looking up at Anwar with one eye squinted.

"Hurghh…Maxxie you 'gotta least warn me mate."

"Then I don't 'wanna see any baps either. Whad'ya want anyway, mate?"

"I 'needa get 'outta this suit. I'll be back."

Maxxie's head dropped back down as he fell back asleep; he was completely knackered. Anwar made for the door and as he got to the end of both beds one of his sock-clad feet stepped on the still wet cum-oozing condom. "Dammit, Maxxie." He pulled his sock off and threw his formal shoes back on, one foot sockless.

[J]

Noon rolled around and James' eyes opened to see the motionless Maxxie. He smiled softly, taking in the boy's gorgeous face for as long as he could. When Maxxie rolled away, he got up. He laughed when he saw the cum-stained black sock next to the condom that had been in Maxxie's arse the night before.

He picked it up and tossed it before retrieving his clothes. But as he was about to dress, Anwar returned to see a completely naked James. Anwar ignored it, however, placing his new wardrobe on his bed, plus the suit which he had already changed out of. "Did we wake you last night?" James said, breaking the silence as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Nah."

"Right then. Anwar…"

"Hmm?"

"Does it bother you that Maxxie's…that we're gay?"

"No."

"'Cuz he told me what happened in Russia…"

"No, I said. Well…not really. It used to but…well my dad said 'somethin and I'm okay with it now."

James only nodded, sitting down next to Maxxie's covered bum. "I had to ask."

"It's fine."

"Maxxie…" James said, once again having to shake his boyfriend awake. "Get up you lazy git." Maxxie rolled on his side, facing the two other boys. He opened his eyes to see his briefs dangling from a smiling James' fingers. "Morning, sunshine."

[

]

Author's Note: I wrote this because I really miss Maxxie and want to see what happens to him and James after Season 2. Oh, I just wanted to say, also, that, no, I'm not going to turn Anwar into this villain or James into this guardian…Maxxie can hold his own.

Please, R&R and if anyone has any _good_ suggestions about improving my 'British' lemme know. AND STAY TUNED!


	2. Maxxie's Audition Day

Pairings: Maxxie/James; very, very minor Maxxie/Jez

Setting: Just after the end of Skins, Season 2, after Maxxie, James, and Anwar leave from Bristol for London. And yes, this is a minor crossover of Britannia High and Skins, with most emphasis placed on the latter.

[

| Chapter 2

]

_Over the next week in London James had found a job making repairs on bikes, skateboards, etc.; Maxxie had found the center where he would audition for his dream and signed up; and Anwar…well Anwar had become a bit of a couch crisp._

"So Max…when's your audition again?" Anwar said, rolling onto his left side to face the blond; Maxxie had just gotten into bed—James was already asleep.

"Tomorrow at eleven, Anwar. I told you that three times today."

"Just 'makin sure, that's all."

"Uh-huh. Sure, mate. So, Anwar, you 'gonna come tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."

"You'd better."

Anwar turned back onto his back, facing the telly. As he began to doze Maxxie, who'd laid down, squeaked. "Max, you alright?"

"Yeah," he said with slight frustration. And then Anwar heard him softly mumble, "James get your hand of my arse;" Anwar could only laugh at that.

[J]

"Maxxie Oliver," announced the head of the five auditioners. Maxxie, who'd already passed through the first three preliminary rounds, now had to prove to the judges he could dance…solo.

"Anwar…Anwar wake up." James shook Anwar, who was bored out of his mind, on the shoulder more than roughly.

"I'm up, I'm up." He looked around with paranoid eyes, checking as if to see if anyone had seen him sleeping.

"Maxxie's on."

"Right, then." He rubbed his eyes and focused his attention on the stage. The auditorium was practically empty, with the exception of James, Anwar, maybe five other spectators/supporters, and those who had made it through the solo round…who were all seated on the left.

The music, similar to "Clutch Edit" (the song Maxxie dances to at the beginning of Season 2), started and Maxxie began his interpretation, pulling off techniques the judges had seen only rarely that day.

"Wow, he's good," said a blond boy who had gone several people before Maxxie. He was fairly tall, sporting a formal shirt and tie and a pair of jeans. James, who was sitting on the left of Anwar and close enough to those that passed through to the next round, eyed the boy closely, his eyes skeptical of what he heard and saw. "Brilliant."

And then Anwar's head fell onto James' shoulder. The brunette rolled his eyes and shoved Anwar off him. "C'mon, Anwar. Pay attention you tosser."

Before long, and after several applausatory moments throughout his performance, Maxxie smiled brightly and bowed before leaving the stage with a pass from all five. He hustled down the side stairs and sat with the rest of the candidates.

"James," Anwar said, breaking the brunette's concentration on the mysterious blonde.

"Hmm?"

"Who 'ya 'starin at?"

"No one."

"Bollocks. You've been 'starin over there for some time now."

"The short-haired blonde in the tie…pewter shirt."

"…And…?"

James paused. He didn't know how to answer that without causing some sort of mess.

"Jealous?"

"What?" James replied, not expecting Anwar's abruptness.

"Are you jealous?"

"Why d'ya say that?"

"'Cuz he's been 'eyein Maxxie since we walked in."

"Really!?!" James paused again, his focus on matters shifting. "Wait…so you've been able to notice the bloke's attention on Maxxie for hours now but you can't pay attention when Maxxie finally gets on stage? Are you sure you're not a batty, Anwar?"

Anwar choked on his drink. "Nooo way. I'ma hundred percent straight and I can prove it."

"Because you slept with Sketch right, mate?" James teased, lightly backhanding Anwar in the stomach.

Anwar flicked him off. At that same moment the mysterious blonde had looked over at them and Anwar noticed the eye sight. James followed Anwar's eyes and laughed. The boy had quickly looked away from, taking the two fingers as a gesture towards him.

"Bloody hell," Anwar pouted.

"Good job, Anwar, maybe you can get him off my bloke," James laughed.

"Shut up."

[J]

Maxxie walked back into dressing room to change out of his sweaty apparel. He walked passed several men, both young and older, and stopped at where he left his duffel. He tore off his tank, revealing his built upper body.

"You looked great on stage today," said another behind him. Maxxie turned around to see the same boy James and Anwar had already picked up on, who was changing as well right behind him.

"Thanks, mate," Maxxie replied, returning to his duffel, which he promptly unzipped, "you too."

"Name's Jez."

"Maxxie." Maxxie slipped on a clean shirt, quickly changed his shorts, and threw his dirty clothes in the bag. "So, I guess I'll be 'seein you tomorrow, then?"

"Guess so. Final auditions. Oh joy."

"Done this before, then?" Maxxie asked, slipping the strap over his shoulder.

"Twice before. I graduated from Britannia High…it 'kinda specializes in dance, singing…the whole lot."

"Yeah, I heard about it. Wish I'd gone there."

"You obviously don't need it, mate."

Maxxie only smiled.

"You know, you remind me of someone who I graduated with. You look just like him. You're not dyslexic are you?"

"Haha. Nah." Maxxie rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry to cut the conversation short, mate, but I 'gotta fly."

"See you tomorrow then," Jez said, sticking out his hand. Maxxie took it and rushed out to James and Anwar, both of whom were quietly waiting outside the dressing room.

"Ready?" Maxxie said, quickly greeting James with a kiss.

"'Bout time, Max; I'm 'starving."

"Keep your tongue in, Anwar," Maxxie said as the three walked out of the performance center.

[

]

Author's Note: I wrote this because I really miss Maxxie and want to see what happens to him and James after Season 2. Oh, I just wanted to say, also, that, no, I'm not going to turn Anwar into this villain or James into this guardian…Maxxie can hold his own.

Also, now that Jez is in the picture I'd like to ask people to not hate him…if you were him you'd want Maxxie too ^,^

Please, R&R and if anyone has any _good_ suggestions about improving my 'British' lemme know. AND STAY TUNED…THERE'S MORE TO COME!


	3. Jez Makes His Move

Pairings: Maxxie/James; very, very minor Maxxie/Jez

Setting: Just after the end of Skins, Season 2, after Maxxie, James, and Anwar leave from Bristol for London. And yes, this is a minor crossover of Britannia High and Skins, with most emphasis placed on the latter.

[

| Chapter 3

]

_After weeks of practice on stage, the opening night had arrived faster than expected. Anwar, who was now working at the nearest mosque to their building, was now pulling his own weight towards paying the rent and James, who knew much more about bikes than let on during Season 2, had been promoted to manager._

James and Anwar had gotten balcony seats, completely free of charge. Each had a drink in hand, James a coke and Anwar an alcohol-free beer—he was still trying to be a better Muslim. The show was about to begin; they were surrounded by complete darkness with the exception of the front stage lights and the light coming from the pit.

And suddenly, it began. The show was a combination of expressive dance and modern dance, built completely around the emotion: passion. The boy known as Jez was one of the first out on stage with three others, none of them Maxxie; in the program it stated that Maxxie would be in the second, third, fifth, and seventh (last) dances.

"Calm down, mate," Anwar said, noting James' reddening cheeks, always a sign that he was pissed about something.

James said nothing.

"C'mon, James. If he had done something Maxxie 'woulda told you. I know him."

"I know that, Anwar. I just…"

"You're just protective, I know. Maxxie can handle himself. He saved my life, remember?"

[J]

"I'm 'gonna go see if he needs any help carrying anything," James said, leaving Anwar by the doorway as he entered the dressing room. He made his way to the section where Maxxie's station was located to see Jez standing right in front of his boyfriend.

"So what're you doing afterwards?" Jez asked the blond, Maxxie packing his bag while facing the other blond.

"Probably going out to celebrate a job well done," Maxxie said with his killer smile.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Jez…it's not that I don't think you're a cool bloke, it's just that my b—" Maxxie was interrupted as Jez smashed his warm lips against Maxxie's, his tongue entering Maxxie's mouth.

But before the kiss could last two seconds, Maxxie shoved Jez off him. "What the fuck, mate? I have a boyfriend, Jez. Maybe you should find out before you do that to a bloke!"

James, who had been watching, stormed out with a bright red face. Yes, he was smiling on the inside that Maxxie had resisted so easily but still, Jez just pissed him off.

Maxxie shoved his things in his duffle as quickly as he could. Jez walked up behind Maxxie and placed a hand on his shoulder, which Maxxie shoved off. "Maxxie, I…I'm sorry." Maxxie looked him in the eye and nodded before leaving.

The cab ride home was completely silent.

[J]

"Anwar, I need the room," Maxxie said, tossing his duffle into the closet. Anwar quickly took his leave as James and Maxxie sat face to face, James on their bed and Maxxie on Anwar's. "James, something happened in the dressing room. You were right about J—"

James lurched forward and landed on Maxxie, his tongue deep into Maxxie's mouth. "Don't say his name. I know…I saw." The brunette smiled. "I love you."

[

]

Author's Note: I wrote this because I really miss Maxxie and want to see what happens to him and James after Season 2. Oh, I just wanted to say, also, that, no, I'm not going to turn Anwar into this villain or James into this guardian…Maxxie can hold his own.

Also, now that Jez is in the picture I'd like to ask people to not hate him…if you were him you'd want Maxxie too ^,^

I apologize, I know this chapter is kinda short. I just really wanted to get to the best part…in the next chapter! XD

Please, R&R and if anyone has any _good_ suggestions about improving my 'British' lemme know. AND STAY TUNED…THERE'S MORE TO COME!


	4. Fiery Night

Pairings: Maxxie/James; very, very minor Maxxie/Jez

Setting: Just after the end of Skins, Season 2, after Maxxie, James, and Anwar leave from Bristol for London. And yes, this is a minor crossover of Britannia High and Skins, with most emphasis placed on the latter.

[

| Chapter 4

]

_James lurched forward and landed on Maxxie, his tongue deep into Maxxie's mouth. "Don't say his name. I know…I saw." The brunette smiled. "I love you."_

"I love you, too." Maxxie met James' lips with his own, their tongues resuming battle. As quickly as it began their shirts flew and hit the window. Maxxie shoved his hand into James' boxers, harshly caressing the growing hardness within his boyfriend's jeans. James gasped out, breaking the kiss and moaning. Maxxie leaned up, taking his boyfriend's mouth to his once again.

James squirmed above the blonde, rubbing their erections together against Maxxie's rough hand. Maxxie cupped James' ass, caressing it until James finally retaliated. The brunette lifted Max's shirt, taking a tense nipple into his mouth, tonguing and teething the fleshy-prize. "Haahhh…" Maxxie cried out, his eyes widening; Maxxie's weak-spot had always been his nipples, and James knew this all too well.

After several moments of pure torture, from both boys, Maxxie released James' manhood and kissed the boy. "Clothes…off…now…" James nodded with an exasperated face, quickly standing and undressing. Before Maxxie could even get his shirt off James was at the blonde's jeans. Maxxie smiled as James took his trousers, boxer-briefs, and socks off all in one.

James collapsed back on top of Maxxie, their cocks slamming together causing both boys to gasp out. They kissed hard before James slid down the blonde's body and went down on him. Maxxie's cock slid between James' tongue and the roof of his mouth, the top of his cock lightly grazing James' top fore-teeth. "Ughh….James…fuckin' hell."

Just before Maxxie could reach his climax James released the blonde and kissed him roughly. Maxxie slid his erection between James' cheeks and slowly began to grind his cock against his lover's balls and entrance. "James…I need you…here…so bad… I want you to make me yours." James nodded and kissed Maxxie with a tender grace while synchronously grabbing a condom and the lube from the nightstand next to them.

Needing no real time to prepare his boyfriend, James quickly slid the condom over his own dick and slicked it and Maxxie's entrance with the nearly-empty bottle of lube. Looking into the blonde's face beneath him, James pushed into Maxxie's entrance, the latter's legs instantly wrapping around James' waist and back of his thighs. As an act of desperation Maxxie quickly attached his lips and teeth tightly to the corner where Jame's neck and shoulder met. "Ohhh, Maxxie." Without prompting or hesitation the brunette began to move, pulling out and thrusting back in. Like his boyfriend James, too, could hold a rhythm, and thankfully for Maxxie his rhythm was more fiery than dance itself…at least if you asked Maxxie this would hold true.

As their lips melded together, their teeth clashed, their bodies traded sweat, Maxxie gripped his lover's cheeks that helped in ramming his own arse. He slid a sweat-clad middle finger into the boy on top of him, eliciting a deep moan that trailed into a sigh. In time with Jame's pistoning, Maxxie began to ministrate his own abuse to James' ass. "Maxxie…stop…I'm gonna' explode…too soon…want this…to last…"

Maxxie did his best to shake his head. "All night…don't stop…"

James nodded and thrust hard into his boyfriend, crying out as he came into the rubber the almost seemed non-existent—the heat from Maxxie's ass was too overwhelming. Maxxie joined the brunette, that last thrust having been aimed right at his prostate, causing him to fire his cum between their chests. But as quickly as their orgasms began, and as immense as they were, their high ended soon enough and James collapsed onto the beautiful boy beneath him. His hard dick still buried in the pure oven of Maxxie's arse, James pulled his face from its burial in the corner between Maxxie's hair and the pillow. From the slight hover he could manage, James leaned down, his eyes closed with a delicate, yet exhausted poise, and took Maxxie's lips to his own. With no hesitation, with no second-thought or conflict or over-analysis, Maxxie just let himself be in the presence and in the heat that he shared with the boy he loved. And he wanted nothing more than for it to stay that way.

[J]

Maxxie was the first to wake the following morning. He got up to see Anwar had already left for the mosque—they'd stopped fucking around four in the morning when Maxxie collapsed from pure exhaustion (performing was definitely a sex-deterrent) and James let Anwar back in. Now standing in front of the window, his naked form bathing in the still-morning sunlight, Maxxie reflected on all that had occurred the previous night. The early pre-show dinner. The successful performance. Jez's stupid kiss. And best of all, James' total love for him, both emotionally and physically. He could only smile about it all.

[J]

"Yeah…I'll talk to you when you get off work…love you, too." Maxxie collapsed his mobile and placed it into his pocket as he walked into the dressing room. He only had to attend a short crew meeting before he could officially begin his week-long hiatus.

"Ahh, Maxxie, excellent performance," Daniela—the studio director—said.

"Thank you," he smiled, spotting Jez on the other side of the room. The other blond was staring at him, his head down. Maxxie only bit his lip as the meeting commenced, diverting his attention to the director despite the need to sort things out with his fellow dancer.

And for what lasted for only forty minutes, the members continued to chat amongst each other thereafter. "Can we…talk?" Jez said, finally making his way over to Maxxie after waiting for some time after the meeting concluded. Maxxie nodded and they began to leave the building to join the London afternoon crowd on the streets.

"I'm listening," Maxxie said, trying to sound as calm and anger-free as possible.

"Maxxie, I was totally out of line. I…I gave in to that stupid schoolboy urge and just went for it without thinking. I'm sorry, mate, I really am. I hope…I hope I didn't screw anything up for you and your boy."

Maxxie smirked. "Nah…nah nothing's screwed…least not our relationship that is." Maxxie looked over at Jez and watched as the boy finally caught on, the latter's facial expression changing from blank and confused to dumbfounded and then to his own smirk.

"I suppose I deserved that little tormenting detail," Jez said, elbowing Maxxie's arm as they shared a laugh.

"You wanna' catch a drink? I'm supposed to meet Anwar by the mosque for lunch so you're more than welcome to join us."

"Thanks, Maxxie, maybe another time."

"You sure. I don't feel awkward so you shouldn't."

Jez was a little taken aback. He kisses a guy on a whim, a taken guy and the bloke's now inviting him to lunch, seemingly unphased by it all. Maxxie was awesome that way, not holding onto the stupid mistake on Jez's part.

"'Preciate it, Maxxie. Still, maybe another time."

Maxxie nodded, not pushing the matter. Somehow, despite all this animosity, cleared up or not, Maxxie couldn't help but feel the need to make things right. He and Jez were mates too. Not as good as he and Anwar, but mates nonetheless.

They parted ways and an unjustified guilt appeared within Maxxie. He couldn't help it. He was too nice of a guy. He cared too much. But after meeting with Anwar for lunch, and their discussion of what had happened the previous night, regarding both the event with Jez and the event with James, the guilt dissipated and Maxxie's thoughts were filled with nothing but anticipation for James's release from his shift.

[

]

Author's Note: I wrote this because I really miss Maxxie and want to see what happens to him and James after Season 2. Oh, I just wanted to say, also, that, no, I'm not going to turn Anwar into this villain or James into this guardian…Maxxie can hold his own.

Also, now that Jez is in the picture I'd like to ask people to not hate him…if you were him you'd want Maxxie too ^,^

I apologize, I know this chapter is kinda short. I just really wanted to get to the best part…in the next chapter! XD

It's been way too long and apologies to all the readers. I completely forgot about this what with classes and computer crashes. This story isn't over yet, btw, though I haven't planned out where I want it to go. To crush any thoughts or premonitions now, no, there won't be any cheating on James with Jez or any of the sort; the whole romantic side of Jez attempting to be with Maxxie is over and I'm going to do my best to make him a mate only. Maybe even a mate with Anwar and _even_ with James. Don't want to make any crazy, abnormal shit happen if you know what I mean. Good to be back on this story and I look forward to comments and I also hope to update somewhat soon.

Please, R&R and if anyone has any _good_ suggestions about improving my 'British' lemme know. AND STAY TUNED…THERE'S MORE TO COME!


	5. The Positve FUTURE of TMA

[

| Future of **The Maxxie Afterstory**

]

So here's the dealio: After sitting on this for a bit and then finding out the nature of _Skins Series 7_, I've decided to do a full revamp of this. I've been working on a whole new set of ideas, including updated scenarios, new scenarios, and even new characters. I haven't started this because I have started watching Series 7 but as soon as they're/I'm done, I'll start working on this. I still love this pairing and I'm delighted to see all the reviews, views, favorites, follows, etc. For those still interested in my brand of their future, the new story will eventually be titled **Skins Later**, paying a little homage to _Hollyoaks Later_ even though the format is different. So stay tuned!


End file.
